Symphony of the Dreamers
by Saigokarasu
Summary: What are you willing to sacrifice to fulfill your dream? Would you be willing to destroy another's dream? Would you be willing to kill? [SCRIPT FOR FUTURE COMIC]


I'm sorry this is in script format, however I'm turning this into a comic and I want some criticism on this before I begin. I have some character designs done so feel free to ask me to see them. I plan to start this comic around summertime.

----------------------------------------------

_Pokemon Advent: Symphony of the Visionaries Volume I_

_Setting: Sinnoh, during the time period of G/S/C_

_At the Sandgem Town Pokemon Academy_

_In a Biology classroom, Room 502_

_4:46 PM, _

_Characters:_

_Serph Warheit (hero)_

_Elyse (Eevee) (Serph's companion)_

_Celvice Auman (heroine, wealthy)_

_Dylan Maverick (Serph's best friend and rival)_

_Angel Blauncefleur_

_Damien Adelric_

_Pyrros (Chimchar) (Serph's starter)_

_Kratos (Turtwig) (Dylan's starter)_

_Poseidon (Piplup) (Celvice's starter)_

_Professor Soren (Pokemon Biology teacher)_

_Professor Rowan (leading expert)_

_Principal Redmund_

Text Normal conversation

_Text (Action) or emphasis in tone_

_(Serph Warheit sits at his desk with a tablet PC in front of him. He is tapping the HPC (Handy Personal Computer) with the stylus. It's noted he did not sleep well last night or for the past week for that matter considering he had been staying up to study for the graduation exam. He is leaning forward with his other hand resting on his cheek. He is staring at the Eevee sleeping in the cage. The Eevee is sleeping on its side with her mouth open slightly, breathing through her lungs and stomach simultaneously. The Eevee has light medium-long brown fur, large brown eyes, large ears, and white tufts of fur around her neck.)_

-Serph: (_muttering, with an envious tone_) Heh…look at you. It's amazing you can sleep so peacefully inside your prison. Lucky girl…

_(Eevee's ears twitch in response and smiles a little, but remains asleep. The Eevee turns to the other side. Serph lets out a yawn. He leans in a little closer, rests his arms on the desk and lowers his head on top, becoming drowsier by the second.)_

Serph: (_muttering_) Heh…I know what you're thinking. Trust me. You'll be out of that cage soon. When I pass the graduation exams, we'll leave this place and together we'll find-

_(Professor Soren grabs hold on Serph's shoulder. Serph, startled, turns to face Soren.)_

Serph!

Prof. Soren: I didn't let you stay after so you could catch up on your beauty sleep, lazyass. Considering how many times I've let you stay after to work on this, I hope that report of yours is better than the last one… _(The Eevee wakes up in response._

_Soren walks back to his desk.)_

Serph: (_in a sarcastic tone_) Wow, two misplaced commas automatically means the report is garbage. I don't see why you're complaining about it, Soren. You gave me an A on the report. You can't do better than an A.

Prof. Soren: It's Professor Soren. Sigh…Listen, Serph. The correct use of grammar and punctuation can mean the difference between a sentence like 'I helped my uncle, Jack, off a Rapidash' and 'I helped my uncle jack off a Rapidash'. (_He walks closer to the teacher's desk to relax.)_ And yes, you _can_ do better than an A. It's called an A plus.

Serph: I happen to know what an A plus is, _professor_. The school's grading scale just doesn't go that high. It isn't our fault.

Prof. Soren: When we get some promising students in this place, maybe they'll revise the damn scale so it wouldn't be so lenient. Just look at his Academy! Most of the graduates' from this Academy quit their Pokemon journeys' within a month or two. We've never had one student; one Goddamn student; get farther than the elimination rounds. On top of it all, you got the school board who is just sitting around on their butts not doing jack squat. (_Soren turns to look at Serph.)_ And here I see you, lazyass. You come here after school all the time, bring out Number 437-

Serph: _(irritated by referring to the Eevee by number, muttered under his breath)_ She has a name, fucktard…

Prof. Soren: What?

Serph: Nothing. _(Pause. Serph lets out a yawn and replies sarcastically) _Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested.

Prof. Soren: _(again_, _ignoring the comment) _As I was saying, you stay after all the time, bring out the same Pokemon, and then just sit there doing who-knows-what! Are you even working on the God damn report or you just going to sit there staring off into space like always? Hell, you never tell me beforehand that you're going to stay after. Did you leave an email? A note? A yellow fucking sticky something? No. You just came by, _as usual_, and-

Serph: (_Serph yells at the top of his lungs.) _Shut the fuck up! (_Soren stares in shock. The Eevee looks frightened by Serph's sudden outburst. The Eevee puts its paws over her head) _If you hate it here so much, then why the hell do you continue to teach here? Instead of bitching about it, why don't you just quit? (_Soren looks down.)_ Well?

Prof. Soren: Why don't you tell me the reason you keep staying after and bringing out that Eevee?

Serph: Why can't you be nicer to the other students instead of treating them like "failures"?

Prof. Soren: Why don't you do something productive for once instead of telling me how to treat my students?

Serph: _(Yelling)_ That's it! I've had it! _(The Eevee lets out a whimper.)_ I'm sick and tired of listening to some shriveled-up old gasbag bitch about life! _(imitating Soren)_ Oh, woe is me! I'm stuck in this bullshit academy because I was fired at every other job I ever had for being an _asshole_. You _chose_ to come to this Academy, and yet here you are bitching about it like a fucking-two-year old! Grow up! _(Soren stares in shock, his eye twitching) _You want the report so badly? Go ahead and take it! The damn thing's complete anyways!

Prof. Soren: _(He's pleased to hear the news) _It's done? Why didn't you say so in the first place? _(Serph remains silent.)_ Well, bring it over here and I'll transfer the contents. I hope you haven't been using it for more…_novel_ purposes like your friend because I _will _know. He was lucky that I was in a good mood that day. _(Serph stands there, remembering a certain pervert whom he is unfortunately acquainted with. He also finds it hard to imagine Soren in a good mood.)_ Well? Don't just stand there. Bring it to me! _(Serph doesn't answer. He heads over to the desk where his HPC is lying.) _Oh, can you bring over Number 437 as well? I need to take it back to the school kennel.

_(Serph groans. He picks up the HPC and stylus and locks it in its slot. He turns his head to see Elyse covering her head with her paws, frightened.)_

Serph: _(Whispering to the Eevee)_ I'm sorry, Elyse. It won't happen again. I promise. _(The Eevee lowers its paws and breaks out a slight grin in response, but the heartrending look is still apparent.)_

_(Serph grabs the HPC and walks over to Soren's desk. Serph hands it over to Soren. Soren eagerly and swiftly takes it from Serph's hand, plugs it in to his PC, and begins to download the contents. Serph places Elyse's cage on the teacher's desk. A window titled __The Behavioral Habits of Eevee__ appears on Soren's screen. The screen shows some tidbits of biological information regarding Eevee. Serph heads to the exit.)_

Prof. Soren: (_in a-matter-of-factly tone)_ You know, this could have all been avoided if-

Serph: _(turns around and glares)_ Don't. Even. Start. _(continues walking. Serph opens the door.)_

Prof. Soren: Oh. There's something-

_(Serph slams the door shut. Serph is walking down the hallway with hands in his loose pockets, distressed by his argument with Soren.) _

Prof. Soren: Typical_…(exhales)_ What do you see in him? _(staring off into space)_

_(Soren hears a slight wimper. He turns his head to see Elyse desperately trying to get out of her cage, whimpering and trying to claw it's way out.)_

_(Scene change)_

_(Celvice and three of her friends, Natasha, Mist, and her rival Angel are walking down the hallway.)_

Mist: So, what do you want to do for a career, Angel? I mean, it's not like you have to since you're rich and all…But have you thought of one?

Angel: Of course! I've always wanted to be a Coordinator ever since I saw my first contest.

Mist: Wow, you'd be amazing at that! I bet you can go all the way to the Grand Festival if you tried.

Angel: I know! I mean Pokemon battles? Pass. Now, a pageant…That is so up my alley! It's more appealing than working in the family business. I need that like I need another hole in the head.

Natasha: How so?

Angel: Because it's so boring! I don't want to be anything like my parents. I mean, they're freakin' robots for Pete's sake! All they talk about is their jobs and how their day went. _(imitating a robot) _Must complete transaction! Must sign worthless papers! Beep beep! Fun does not compute! Warning! Fun does not compute! _(They all laugh)_ Ah…Seriously though, I have all the money I'll ever need and getting it from my parents is a piece of cake.

Natasha: Well, that explains a lot. Angel, may I ask you a question?

Angel: Sure, Natasha.

Natasha: Do your parents ever monitor your spending habits or the parties you throw? They tend to get a _little_ out of control.

Angel: There's no need. My butlers always clean up after my parties and my parent's…well they just don't care as long as nothing _too_ valuable is broken.

Celvice: I wish my mother was like yours…but doesn't it get lonely sometimes? I mean, doesn't it hurt that your parents are away?

Angel: Of course not! How can I be lonely when I have so many friends? Also, I am _the_ girl for Damein. I got looks, wealth, and talent!

Celvice: Uh…heh…yeah…

Angel: What? You don't believe me?

Celvice: It's not that. It's just that I think Damien should go out with a more…refined girl.

Angel: Refined? Girl, I'm the very definition of "refined". Wait…are you talking about yourself?

Celvice: _(sheepishly)_ Now, where do you get that idea? _(smiling slightly)_

Angel: _(laughs)_ You? A girl who just sits around playing music and reading books?

Celvice: I know what I want to be, Angel.

Angel: What, a housewife?

Celvice: No. Well, not anytime soon. _(Angel chuckles) _It doesn't revolve around sitting at home. In fact, it revolves around something completely different.

Angel: Oh, this is gonna be good. So what is it? I'm _dying_ to know. _(Angel says apathetically)_

Celvice: Promise you won't laugh?

Angel: No promises.

Celvice: _(gives Angel a blank stare) _A Pokemon Trainer.

_(Angel laughs hysterically, Natasha lets out a titter, and Mist doesn't really laugh but is clueless in regards to her friends' behavior.)_

Celvice: I'm serious. I really do want to be a Pokemon trainer. It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl. _(Angel laughs some more)_ Why is that so funny?

Angel: Because…_(Angel tries to calm herself down_) Because my dearest friend, I've known you for years. You're not going to last living as a trainer. You'd last ten minutes in the wild. _(Celvice gives a peeved look)_ Look, I know you were the best on the swimming team, but I doubt you can handle the competition. The battles we do during our breaks are nothing compared to the Pokemon League.

Celvice: Who says I'll be living in the wild? _(With pride)_ I can afford five-star hotel rooms with my allowance. Heck, I could easily afford a year in the presidential suite. And yes, I can handle the competition.

Angel: How will you be able to handle being attacked by wild Pokemon?

Celvice: Um, have a Pokemon that'll protect me? _(rolls her eyes)_

Mist: What about your mom, Celvice?

_(Celvice froze.)_

Angel: Thank you Mist for bringing that up. What about your mom?

Celvice: I'll find a way.

Angel: That's about as likely as a Feebas winning a beauty contest. _(The other girls snicker) _

Celvice: I beg your pardon?

Angel: I'd be surprised if your mom ever let you out of the house!

Celvice: Then I'll simply travel with a friend. Maybe two. Hopefully that'll convince her…

Angel: Eh…don't think so. Listen, Celvice. We've been best friends for a while. We've been to parties together…We've gone on cruises together…

Celvice: What are you trying to say?

Angel: You're not going to last a month as a Trainer.

Celvice: I came to this school to learn how to be a trainer!

Angel: (laughs) Ok seriously, why would your mother let you come here if this school is focused on producing Trainers? _(Celvice is in deep thought) _She allowed you to come here because this isn't a school for that kind of thing. The classes on battling tactics, first aid, and all at crap are merely electives. The battles? Only for fun. No one's serious about it. The reason she allowed you to come here is because this is one of the top academic schools in Sinnoh. Possibly the world! That's why she let you.

Celvice: I-I'll find a way. I'll become Champion, just like Cynthia…

Angel: Oh, for the love of…open your eyes! You? Champion? You're better off staying at home reading those books you love so much!

Celvice: Listen here, _my dearest friend, _I_…(Celvice remembers something)_ Oh God!

Mist: What?

Celvice: _(To Natasha_) My book…where's my book!?

Mist: It's right there in your hand.

Celvice: Not this one! The _other_ book!

Natasha: No idea. I think you may have left it in seventh period since that's the last time I saw it with you.

Celvice: Oh…Hopefully Ms. Syre is still there…

Angel: Fat chance. Today is not a late bus day.

Celvice: _(frantic)_ Ohmygod ohmygod…uhh…Look. I'll be back in a few. Just stay right here, ok? Later! _(Celvice dashes off, running down the hallway at full speed.)_

Mist: Wow…she's fast.

Angel: Hey, you two. Come with me.

Natasha: Right behind you.

Mist: But, shouldn't we stay here for Celvice?

Angel: _(loosing her patience)_ Just get over here!

Mist: Coming!

_(Celvice runs down the hallway as fast as she can. Serph and Celvice collide into each other. Serph lets out a gasp and Celvice shrieks. Celvice falls backwards on her behind dropping the books she was carrying. Serph also falls backwards but lands on his back.)_

Celvice: Owowow… _(getting back up on her feet)_

Serph:Groans_…_Jeez, watch where you're going, woman!

Celcive: Oh my God, I'm so sorry!

Serph: First, I had to deal with that gasbag, and now I just got nailed by some crazy chick running at sixty miles per hour.

Celvice: Heheh…Look, I'm so terribly sorry for what happened! I left my book in class and I want to see if I can still get it.

Serph: Today isn't a late bus day. _(Serph notices the books she is carrying.)_

Celvice: I know that, but I just wanted to- _(Celvice notices Serph seizing one of the books. Serph glances at the cover.) _What are you doing? Give that back! _(Celvice puts out her hand, palm up.)_

Serph: You read romance novels? _(Serph said sardonically, raising his eyebrow slightly)_

Celvice: Uh..yes I do. Now _please_ give it back.

Serph: You have to be pretty sexually repressed to read this shit.

Celvice: _(exasperated)_ Excuse me?

Serph: I mean, "Forbidden Desire"? You've got to be kidding me! Most of this junk-

Celvice: What the hell was that for?

Serph: _(continuing)_ As I was saying, most of this shit is just soft porn with no pictures. It's embarrassing that the authors pump these out faster than their fictional characters pump them.

Celvice: Stop right there. Now tell me, what was that comment for? What the hell did I do to you? Besides, have you ever read any romance novels?

Serph: Someone I knew who read tons of these, until she got fed up with them.

Celvice: Uh huh. And who is "someone"? _(Celvice said with an inquisitive tone. Her arms are across her chest, her hip swayed to the left and her head tilted to the right a little. Her eyebrow raised slightly.)_

Serph: _(brief pause) _I'm heading back. Why don't you quit touching yourself to this trash and find yourself a new hobby? It'd be good for you. _(Serph continued walking down the hall)_

Celvice: How dare you! I'll have you know- _(Serph is just walking by, paying no attention to her at all) _What're you…Get back here! I'm not through with you!

Serph: Well, I'm through with you. _(Celvice is about to blow her top. Celvice walks at a fast pace towards Serph, grabs his long, tied-back tress and yanks it as hard as she can.) _Ow! Owowow…Let go of me, woman!

Celvice: Say you're sorry. Say it!

Serph: You're pulling out my hair and you expect me to apologize!? You're batshit fucking- _(Celvice pulls on it harder) _OW! Ow…ow…Don't you have to get some book of yours?

Celvice: _(gasps)_ Oh my God! _(looks at the clock. Celvice starts to pace around, panicking.) _Oh no…oh no…uh…ah, listen here you! Were not through, you hear me? Later. _(Celvice starts running at full speed down the hall.)_

Serph: Later, psycho bitch_ …(he mutters to himself and starts walking to his dorm.)_

_(Celvice reaches her classroom. She looks in the window to see the lights are out. However, she spots her book on her desk near the window. She tries to open the door but it's locked.)_

Celvice: You've got to be kidding…Ugh! _(Celvice begins to walk back_.) What a day_…(Celvice groans. She reaches the spot where she told her friends to wait for her and see that they've gone.)_ Angel? Mist? Natasha? Where are you?_ (She cries out) _Ok, this isn't funny! Where the hell are you? _(She wanders around until she hears a voice)_

Angel: I don't understand Celvice. She actually thinks she has a chance with Damien? _(Celvice overhears. She lurks closer to the corner of the hall carefully listening to the conversation out of inquisitiveness.)_

Mist: What's so odd about it? It's just a crush.

Angel: Why should he settle for that little bitch? _(Celvice's eyes widen.)_

Mist: How can you call your best friend a bitch?

Angel: Listen, girl. The only reason she's rich is because her parents got lucky. If they hadn't gotten so damn fortunate, they'd be living on the streets.

Mist: That's not true!

Natasha: I…I don't like the way she worded it, but she's right Mist.

Mist: What?

Angel: So the smart one agrees with me. Mist, my family has worked like dogs for generations to achieve and maintain our wealth. My grandfather worked himself to _death_ in order to preserve our estate. And what do you know! Here come's Lil' Miss Nobody from Nowhere with a wallet filled with money thanks to the invention of the Poketch and her mother's record label, which would have gone _bankrupt_ if not for that rock band.

Mist: You should be happy for her success.

Angel: Her _parents'_ success.

Mist: Well, still. You shouldn't go around calling her a bitch and all. She's your best friend.

Angel: Well, I'm _her_ best friend. To me, she's nothing. (_Mist stares at her with disbelief. Celvice is distressed by her comment.) _And that girl wants to be a Pokemon Trainer for a living? Oh, you have got to be kidding. She wouldn't last a week. I've seen her do some mock battles from my Algebra class. She's not very good. _(pause)_ I don't see her with Damien, I don't see her as a Pokemon Trainer, and I _certainly_ don't see her having a future _at all_! She is the moodiest, most naïve brat I've ever met. _(Celvice snivels, unable to hold back the tears)_ She has no talent, no gifts, nothing. She's a nobody. She always will _be_ a nobody and no amount of luck is ever gonna change that!

_(Celvice runs off, trying hard to not break down. She goes down the hallway to a remote spot and sits with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs and begins to cry. _

_(Scene change)_

_(Serph uses his card key to unlock the door to his dorm room, Room 1492. Serph slides off his shoes, walks over to his bed, falls onto it and buries his face into his pillow. A few moments later, he hears a group of guys walking down the hall, laughing and conversing, and recognizes a voice that is all too familiar. The door opens.)_

Dylan: Anyways, later homies. I gotta get ready for tonight, ya know? Big date tonight.

Hippo: Sure thing, man. Hope that roommate of yours don't burn himself out wit all that studying.

Dylan: I'll take care of that. Later, dawg.

Hippo: Later, Dylan.

Dylan: Yeah, later. And Hippo? Two words: Diet and exercise.

Hippo: That's three words.

Dylan: Whatever. Dude, you keep eating like you did back there and we're all gonna be broke. Seriously, seven whole course meals _and _dessert? You should know that chicks don't wanna get busy with a guy with boobs bigger than theirs. _(Dylan closes the door. Dylan is started by Serph who is lying in bed.) _Woah!Serph? Is that you? Holy shit! Man, where were you?

Serph: I'm not in the mood, Dylan.

Dylan: When are you ever in the mood, dawg? _(Pause. Dylan walks over and sits on a chair near Serph's bed)_ Okay, why are you in such a bad mood?

Serph: I did not get a lot of sleep last night-

Dylan: Dude, you've got to take a break from studying all the time. We're gonna ace that thing, man.

Serph: _(ignoring him)_ –I stayed after with that screwed up old gasbag, and then this psycho bitch started pulling out my hair.

Dylan: Some chick was pulling out your hair? Was she hot? _(Serph gives Dylan a blank stare.)_ Uh, right. Okay, I know Professor Soren is a dick and all but why do ya stay after with him all the time?

Serph: To finish the report.

Dylan: What? That thing ain't due for a while! Dawg, It's the freakin' weekend! It's a time for fun, not studying. Anyways, what's with you and that Eevee? I heard someone say that you talk to it.

Serph: _(building up anger, but takes a deep breath. He sits up.) _Can we change the subject?

Dylan: Whatever, whatever man. So some chick started pulling out your hair? Damn, what you do, homie?

Serph: …Dylan, leave.

Dylan: What did you do? That's the question.

Serph: Go fuck yourself. That's the answer.

Dylan: Jeez…enough with the hostility already. Christfucker…_(Dylan rises from his chair and heads to the fridge) _Oh, crap! I almost forgot! Listen dawg, you are not gonna believe this! (Lsten to this. I got a date with twins.

Serph: _(Unenthusiastically)_ Fascinating…

Dylan: The hottest dang things around, man. But I said to myself "You know what? Why not bring a pal along?" Even though there is plenty of Dylan for the sexy ladies…_(Serph rolls his eyes) _and since I know that your previous dating experiences have been…less than stellar…

Serph: I'm not going.

Dylan: What? Dude, ya have to be crazy to pass this up! Why?

Serph: You have a history of setting me up on blind dates with girls who belong in a psychiatric ward. Let's see now…you set me up on a date with a goth chick, a bitch obsessed with her ex, a fashion nut, a germ freak…you want me to continue?

Dylan: Oh, wow. A few bad dates. Look, I was just trying to do you a favor. I had to pay a cheerleader to date you because every single girl I set you up with has told me you ditched them once they went to the bathroom. Hell, some of the girls said you ditched them while you were going to the bathroom…or so you told them.

Serph: I wanted nothing to do with them. I'm not interested in dating.

Dylan: If that's the case, then do you want nothing to do with anybody? You sure act like it. I was just trying to help you.

Serph: You can help me by leaving me alone. I'm not interested in dating.

Dylan: Is there a girl you're interested in?

Serph: …no.

Dylan: Ha! I knew it! So that's why you've been rejecting all those dates.

Serph: Are you deaf? I said no.

Dylan: Dawg, I've been your roommate for a long time. I know when you're bullshitting me.

Serph: I don't have a love interest.

Dylan: Dude, just tell me-

Serph: No!

Dylan: Just tell-

Serph: NO! _(Serph catches his breath and thinks about what he is going to say)_ Unlike you, I don't think life is all about parties and getting laid. Ordinarily people live and learn. You just live.

Dylan: Maybe if you saw things the way I see them, you wouldn't be so…unsociable.

Serph: I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass.

Dylan: Serph, just…You know what? Fine. You win, smartass. _(Dylan inhales and exhales slowly, trying to come up with the right words.)_ Dude, you gotta grab life by the horns and make it your bitch, ya know? You gotta loosen up and have some fun in your life.

Serph: I don't mind having fun, however from my experience I do not find dating fun, especially when you're the one picking out my dates.

Dylan: You can't just stay in here and study! You got to take a break every now and then.

Serph: And you need to settle down. You spend more time dating and looking up porn than you do studying. Why don't you get your hand off your dick for once and do something meaningful with your life?

Dylan: (upset) What the hell was that for?

Serph: I found almost forty gigs of women in swimsuits and soft porn on the computer and a ton of bookmarks to adult sites.

Dylan: _(worried)_ Come again?

Serph: Don't fuck with me. A while back, the computer was as slow as a Torkoal, so I decided to do a full scan. I discovered a folder of this garbage filled with virus infested images and it is reasonable to assume _someone_ had downloaded them. I had nightmares for a month!

Dylan: Uh…those aren't mine…

Serph: _(In a mocking tone)_Oh come on. I've been you're roommate for a long time. I know when you're bullshitting me.

Dylan: _(glances at the clock)_ Well, what do you know. It's time for my date._ (Dylan walks over to the door) _See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya. Maybe if you were more social you wouldn't be alone. _(He opens the door.)_

Serph: I'm not alone.

Dylan: Yeah, right. _(Dylans shuts the door.)_

_(Serph lets out a sigh and falls back onto his bed with his hand behind his head. After a while, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.)_

_(scene change)_


End file.
